


99

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Military Ksoo, Multi, One Shot, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: 99: (U.S. Navy) Term used to designate something as "All hands", or pertinent to everyone.





	99

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize ahead of time for this filth. 
> 
> Inspired, once again, by fanart on Twitter.
> 
> [Come talk to me about exo on twitter](https://twitter.com/opalusmyeon)

“How’s the military?” Junmyeon asks, his voice muffled through the worn receiver. 

Kyungsoo is quiet, as he inspects his left wrist. He blinks, holding the receiver close to his lips. 

“Well,” he murmurs, voice low. His eyes land on the hand-shaped bruise on his wrist. “The first few days were pretty rough.” 

“Fuck, open up” a voice above him grunts, Kyungsoo whines lowly, his legs spread wide open, knees pink from the friction between the wood below him. He tilts his head back, mouth opening up as a thick cock slides across his tongue. 

The man above him moans, hips starting to pump forward, slowly fucking into Kyungsoo’s throat. He whines around his mouthful of dick as he feels a pair of hands behind him spread his cheeks open, a cold trickle of lube making his hole tense in front of whoever was watching. 

Kyungsoo moans, eyes closing as he feels a warm blunt pressure against his hole, pushing, sliding inside, stretching, pushing deep, deep until he’s drooling around the cock fucking his mouth. 

“Fuck, look at his face, his hole is made for this, made for taking dick” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to hear the moaned out agreements of his comrades, the slick sound of his throat gagging along with the wet squelch of lube from behind him loud in his ears. 

He whimpers, hands trying to find a balance between the alternating rhythm of being fucked open on both ends, his own pink cock dripping precum onto the bench below him, soft head smacking wetly against his stomach. He hadn’t planned on getting fucked this soon. 

Although fingering himself open in the communal showers was probably not the best idea. He brushed it off. He knew Minseok had probably told his own comrades already. 

Besides, Minseok had welcomed Kyungsoo into the military the first night with a wet, gaping hole and a mouthful of warm semen. He’d murmured soft praises as his hips slammed against Kyungsoo’s soft ass, hands spreading his pale cheeks as his hips pumped in and out of him, cock spurting precum, making sure to mark Kyungsoo as his, from the inside. 

They both knew Kyungsoo wasn’t really his though. 

Kyungsoo needed a hard cock to keep him plugged up almost daily, and if he could have it his way, he’d warm a cock twenty-four seven. 

He was made for this.

The way he arched his back and moaned out for more as he felt a finger slide in with the dick currently stretching him open proved that. 

He stopped sucking and licked his lips, saliva dripping down his chin as he looks around blearily. The slick sound of skin on skin surrounds him.  
He looks up, tongue lolling out as he wraps a small hand around a warm shaft. 

“Think you can take two?” A voice behind him asks. Before Kyungsoo had a chance to reply, his eyebrows knit as he whines, the dick previously hammering into him slowing down, another sliding over his stretched rim, cockhead catching on his entrance on every slide up. 

“Take it, baby” the man growls out as he thrusts forward, Kyungsoo lets out a wail, his cock kicking as he cums over himself, dripping down his sac, spurts of white landing on the chest of the man below him.

“Kyungsoo, are you listening?” The voice in his ear asks. Kyungsoo blinks, adjusting the receiver in his hand.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just a little worn out from training.” He replies, his eyes closing as Junmyeon frets, worried that he’d be overworking himself. He smiles as Junmyeon’s voice drops. 

“We all miss you Kyungsoo. I miss the way you feel on my cock.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, adjusting his stance as he hears a pair of boots come to a stop behind him, a familiar heat pressing itself against the curve of his ass, a small hand coming to cup his dick through his uniform. 

“Miss you too. But, I gotta go. Another training drill.”


End file.
